Otro mundo, otra historia
by Iskandar257
Summary: Las personas hacen decisiones y las decisiones hacen a las personas.
1. Promesas y sacrificios

**Más allá del límite.**

Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores (si fuera mio habría cambiado algunas cosas), así que no me pueden demandar por nada.

* * *

Sin importar lo que pase protegeré tu sonrisa.

* * *

–¿Por qué tengo que terminar envuelto en esto? –se arrodilló cansado y clavó sus espadas Dao en el suelo.

– _Es por la mujer que amas_ –escuchó en su mente a quien era su maestro.

–Oye…

– _¿Qué?_

–Moriré, ¿verdad? –levantó la mirada y vió el ejercito que había frente a él.

– _Algo así…_ –se mantuvo en silencio buscando las palabras para animarlo.

– _¡Bueno, los hombres tienen que morir de todos modos, podría ser de la manera correcta!_

Cerró lo ojos, respiró profundamente y pensó en las palabras que le había dicho su maestro. Era gracioso de una manera irónica, moriría luchando en contra de la gente que en algún momento le habían jurado lealtad.

–¡Tienes razón! –se levantó después de haber recuperado el aliento, sonrío ante su destino al parecer ya escrito.

–¡Bien! –tomó sus espadas y corrió hacia el enemigo.

Ahí, en ese campo de batalla, en la misión de distraer y frenar al enemigo estaba el ex-príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, se encontraba luchando contra su propia gente, contra el ejercito que alguna vez le sirvió a él.

Al ejercito conformado por 10 mil hombres, no había manera de que lograra salir con vida de eso. Sí, era un gran maestro fuego y un gran espadachín pero aún con eso no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo, no lo hacía para salvar a la gente, no lo era un salvador, no era el Avatar.

La lucha fue intensa, además de los soldados había maestros fuego, pero tenía que hacerlo. 15 minutos, solo tenía que distraerlos otros 15 minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que ellos evacuaran la ciudad y escaparan, para que ella estuviera a salvo.

– _¡Zuko! ¡Mira al frente!_ –gritó a su joven aprendiz.

–¡AAAH! –fue lanzado por los aires por el ataque de un tanque que disparó muy cerca de él, cayendo a varios metros del lugar donde se encontraba

–¡Mierda! –se incorporó rápidamente tomando otra vez sus espadas.

– _¿Estás bien?_

–Sí, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo… lo siento.

– _¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas?_ –preguntó extrañado su maestro.

–Tampoco podré cumplir mi promesa contigo.

– _No seas tonto, confío en ti… y ella también lo hace, así que no te atrevas a decir eso._

–… –hubo silencio por parte de Zuko, no estaba seguro de lo que diría así que mejor decidió guardar silencio y regresó a la batalla.

Los soldados tenían miedo del enemigo, ahora entendían por que tenía sangre de la familia real (era un digno descendiente del Señor del Fuego Azulon y del Avatar Roku), los maestros no fueron la excepción, en un Agni Kai uno a uno no habrían tenido oportunidad contra el ex-príncipe Zuko pero aún siendo ellos miles, este no mostraba temor, era loco suicida, no encontraban otra razón para explicar el que hiciera algo tan estúpido como pelear una batalla de la que no ganaría ni saldría con vida.

–Toph, aún no quiero morir… –cerró los ojos, la imagen de ella y el sueño de formar una familia feliz llegó a su mente, un sueño que ahora no se haría realidad.

En el suelo, el lugar que tanto odiaba para dormir pero ahora le parecía cómodo, y desangrándose de varios cortes mientras era rodeado por el enemigo se encontraba el joven de ojos ámbar, era el final de su historia.

–Perdóname, ahora no podré cumplir mi promesa… –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia.

–¡FUEGO!

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que esta es mi primera historia, llevo bastante tiempo queriendo escribir una de _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , especificamente de esta pareja que es llamada Toko o Zuto (como la pronunciación de "siempre" en japones) que me declaro fan.

Como dice el título es otro mundo, otra historia posible, uno donde las elecciones y acciones de las personas fueron distintas y les llevaron a destinos diferentes.

PD1: Se darán cuenta que es una escena de un anime, como me gustó mucho y encaja con el tono de la historia decidí adaptarla.

PD2: Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, no quiero dejar inconclusa esta historia o pasar meses o años sin actualizar, entiendo como es leer una muy buena historia y que al terminar los capítulos publicados darte cuenta que o está abandonado o la última actualización fue hace meses.


	2. Recuerdos y Silencio

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y Silencio.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos negros, ojos dorados y ropa de la nación del fuego corría dentro de un pequeño bosque intentando escapar de algo o de alguien. No fue sino después de correr durante un tiempo que se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol a recuperar el aliento.

–Creo que la he perdido –se dijo a sí mismo después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

Se sentó y recargandose del árbol cerró los ojos, escuchaba un extraño silencio, se mantuvo así durante un rato, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, si minutos u horas cuando escuchó un estruendo muy cerca y de un momento a otro, sin siquiera poder reaccionar, se encontraba con la cara contra el suelo y sintiendo el peso de alguien sobre su espalda.

–Ahora, ¿cuáles son las palabras mágicas, chispista? –dijo la joven que se encontraba encima de él.

El joven de ojos dorados se quedó en silencio, aún estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo lograba hacer eso?

– ¿O te gustaría pasar el resto del día en esta posición?

El joven sometido murmuró algo que apenas se lograba entender, la boca de ella se amplió felizmente sabiendo que quería decir.

–Lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó cínicamente.

– ¡TÚ GANAS!, ¿BIEN? –gritó ante su clara derrota.

La joven, quién se encontraba sobre él, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes aceituna, se apartó de su amigo y éste procedió a levantarse.

—A veces me asusta lo malvada que puedes llegar a ser… Toph –dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra de sus ropas.

—Uno de mis muchos talentos, chispita.

—Egocéntrica.

—Tonto.

Se vieron con mirada desafiante y solo uno momentos después ambos comenzaron a reír, cómplices de esa extraña amistad; minutos después, con dolor de estómago de tanto reír, un cómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos, no había nada que decir, no hacía falta, la compañía del otro les agradaba.

Decidieron que debían regresar al palacio después de la, habitual, derrota de Zuko por parte de Toph, seguro los criados del palacio les estarían esperando para la cena. El camino al palacio fue bastante divertido, con Zuko hablando de lo que harían la próxima vez que se vieran y Toph diciendo cosas que le hacían poner caras extrañas, cosa que le gustaba a ella, hacer enojar a Zuko era una de sus cosas favoritas y más porque sabía que él le seguiría la corriente, siempre era divertido pelear con él.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca del palacio Zuko se dio cuenta que una gran columna de humo provenía de la misma dirección hacia donde se dirigían

– ¿Chispita? –preguntó Toph al sentir el repentino cambio de latidos de su amigo.

Zuko no lo pensó más, tomó la mano de Toph y comenzó a correr, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– ¡Vamos, Toph! –no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera puso resistencia, algo raro, pensó el joven de ojos dorados, por lo general le habría gritado que no la tratara como una niña.

Al llegar se encontró con una aterradora escena, su hogar se encontraba en llamas, el fuego se extendía por todo el palacio, ¿cómo había pasado esto?

– ¡Toph tu quédate a…! –se dió la vuelta pero ella no estaba, miró hacia todas las direcciones buscándole con la mirada.

'¿Cuándo había soldado su mano?' Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para buscar a Toph, seguro que estaba todavía en el bosque, ahí estaría a salvo, cuando hubo dicho esto así mismo entró al palacio en llamas sin volver a pensarlo.

– ¡AZULA, PADRE! –gritó mientras corría por los pasillos, aún siendo un maestro fuego soportar esas temperaturas era bastante difícil, sentía como si se encontrara muy cerca de un volcán.

Escuchó el sonido de una batalla muy cerca de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde provenía pero las llamas no ayudaban, llegó al pasillo que dirigía hacia la sala del trono, a la distancia pudo ver a su padre luchando contra alguien encapuchado, corrió para ayudarle a su padre pero escombro cayó en la puerta impidiendo que lograra acercarse más.

– ¡Mierda! –estuvo a punto de ser aplastado, se recuperó rápidamente e intentó destruir los escombros pero fue en vano, no tenía el poder para hacerlo, no podía hacer cenizas los escombros, la mayor parte era hierro que ahora se encontraba al rojo vivo, por ello tampoco podía moverlo.

Siguió intentándolo pero fue en inútil, la columna colapsó y el resto del techo comenzó a caer sobre él, lo último que pudo ver fue a su padre corriendo hacia él.

–Padre… –dijo antes de perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Despertó de golpe, sudando, otra vez ese sueño, el mismo desde hacía años, estaba en el bosque y veía a la distancia una columna de humo, su hogar en llamas, entraba al palacio y al final veía a su padre, luchando contra alguien desconocido, la última vez vió a su padre.

–Toph… –miró su mano recordando el como había tomado a Toph de la suya. Su sueño había sido un poco diferente, había soñado con ella, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había soñado?

Se quedó ahí unos minutos más, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando escuchó el ruido de las aves matutinas decidió salir de su tienda y buscar a su tío, "seguro que está preparando el té", dijo en su mente.

Sí, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba su tío, de espaldas a él, procuró no hacer ruido para sorprenderlo, incluso caminó de puntillas evitando hacer movimientos bruscos.

– ¿Aún sigues soñando con ese día? –preguntó el hombre mayor, que ahora que estaba más cerca uno podía darse cuenta que tenia una gran panza y barba larga, se servía un líquido verde de una tetera mientras disfrutaba de la brisa matutina.

–Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que tuve el mismo sueño, tío –tomó asiento en frente de Iroh después de haber fallado en su misión de sorprender a su tío.

–Pronto se cumplirá el tercer aniversario de ese accidente –dijo Iroh mientras bebía del té que había en su taza– puedo entender el por qué lo tuviste.

–No fue un accidente tío, alguien incendió el palacio y atacó a mi padre.

–Aún si lo viste no se encontró ningún rastro de tu padre ni de la otra persona que estuvo con él, ni siquiera se sabe si el incendio fue provocado o fue un accidente.

Zuko frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Iroh, si, era cierto, no habían encontrado rastro de su padre ni de esa persona desconocida, simplemente habían desaparecido.

–Debes dejar pasar todo eso, tú padre ya no está, ahora toca concentrarse en el futuro –sirvió un poco de té en otra taza.

–No puedo simplemente olvidarlo, tío –tomó la taza que le estaba ofreciendo el viejo Iroh.

–Sobrino, no te estoy diciendo que debas olvidarlo, sino que puedas superarlo, han pasado casi 3 años desde ese día.

Zuko miró fijamente a su tío poniendo toda su atención en lo que decía.

–Pronto deberás volver, el plazo habrá terminado, la gente de la nación del fuego te necesita.

Se mantuvo en silencio recordando la promesa que había hecho a su pueblo: en su décimo octavo cumpleaños volvería para subir al trono y tomar el poder, para convertirse en el nuevo Señor del Fuego y cumplir el deseo de su madre y su padre.

–Lo se tío, siempre lo tengo presente, pero…

Iroh miró a su sobrino, había cambiado, lo sabía, desde la desaparición de su padre se había prometido ser fuerte por su pueblo y lo había conseguido pero había olvidado que la fortaleza también venía de la familia, de confiar en los que más quieres, que la fortaleza también viene de la unión.

–…solo queda un lugar al que debo ir antes de volver a casa –dijo Zuko mirando el interior de su taza vacía –la tribu agua del sur.

–Bien, entonces hay que apresurarnos –siguió tomando té –dentro de unas semanas será tu coronación.

No dijeron más, Zuko no se atrevió en mencionarle que había soñado con ella, aún no la podía olvidar pero tampoco tenía el valor de verla, era un cobarde no había duda.

* * *

Hola… sí, ya sé que prometí actualizar lo más pronto posible y ve me aquí, actualizando 2 meses después del primer capítulo… como defensa puedo decir que mi disco duro fue infectado con virus y tuve que formatear perdiendo todos mis archivos, sí, como lo lees, los capítulos que ya tenía escritos se perdieron, por eso tardé en actualizar y por eso siento que este capítulo no me salió tan bien como el que ya tenía, pero algo es algo.


	3. Familia

"Capítulo 3: Familia.

* * *

—¡Achuuú!

—Guacala, no me pegues tus mocos.

En un lugar muy frío, un grupo de niños de vestimenta bastante gruesa y de color azul caminaban con cuidado sobre la nieve y miraban a sus alrededores siempre alerta, buscando algo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir caminando?

—Hasta que caiga el sol, estamos a pocos minutos de ganar, solo tendremos que esperar y seguir caminando, no debe encontrarnos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucharon un extraño sonido, un "crack", el hielo a sus pies se estaba rompiendo, y eso era extraño, abajo de ellos no había agua sino hielo solido.

Se miraron entre si preguntadose quien había hecho eso y después miraron al mayor del grupo.

—Yo no fui, aún no tengo la habilidad de romper el hielo con solo pisarlo.

—Entonces eso significa que... —fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo, un gigantesco ser de nieve surgió del suelo y los niños se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡Corran! —gritó el más grande los chicos quien fue el primero en salir de shock y haciendo uso de su agua controlo los chicos crearon un muro de hielo creyendo que eso detendría a la bestia... pero para sorpresa de todos no fue suficiente, con una rápida embestida destruyó el muro que habían creado. En un rápido movimiento se tragó a dos chicos.

—¡CHICOOOS! —estaba a punto de ir al monstruo pero fue detenido.

—Déjalos, debemos huir hasta la caída del sol y habremos ganado.

Encima del monstruo de nieve había un hombre vestido con unas ropas naranja y al parecer guiaba a la bestia. En un rápido movimiento el monstruo se adelantó a los chicos a pesar de ser mucho más grande que ellos era muy rápido y de una solo golpe los enterró bajo nieve.

—Gané —dijo alegremente el extraño quien estaba encima del ser de nieve.

—Eso no es justo, Appa no juega —se quejó uno de los niños que era tomado de su ropa por el que ahora se revelaba como un bisonte volador después que la nieve se cayera de encima.

—¡Que asco, Appa me dejó cubierto de baba! —se quejó otro niño después de que el bisonte les escupiera del hocico.

—Nunca dijeron que Appa no podía participar —sonrió con inocencia— solo me dijeron que si lograba atraparlos sin utilizar agua o aire control no tendrían clases por una semana, así que yo gané, devuelta a la aldea, seguro que Katara estará preocupada.

—¿No será que el caballero extraña a su doncella —se burló uno de los niños, quien había sido escupido por Appa, hizo una figura de nieve y la inclinó como si le fuera a besar.

El joven de cabellos castaños y tatuajes en los brazos se sonrojó ante el comentario, aún cuando había sido él el que se había declarado a su, ahora, prometida seguía sonrojandose cada vez que les llamaban pareja, pero escucharlo le llenaba de felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Los niños rieron al ver la habitual expresión de su sifu en agua control, cosa que a él le dio risa también y se unió después de un rato.

—Está oscureciendo, debemos llegar pronto a la aldea; vamos, suban en Appa —dijo su maestro al ver a la distancia que se acercaba una tormenta, las cuales eran más habituales durante la noche.

—¡Si! —respondieron al unísono sus pupilos.

—¡Pido dirigir a Appa! —uno de ellos dijo saltando de alegría.

—No Soke, la última vez que dejé que dirigieran a Appa terminamos sumergidos en el mar y Appa enfermó.

—¡Oops, lo siento! —se disculpó al recordar lo ocurrido y se pasó una mano por la cabeza riendo nervioso .

La alegría de los niños, aún siendo él casi uno, era una de las cosas que le agradaban de la tribu agua del sur, le hacía sentir en familia otra vez. Al principio había sido duro adaptarse a ese lugar, era un extraño de otro tiempo en un lugar aún más extraño, pero ahora tenía compañeros, amigos e incluso un futuro padre, abuela, hermano y por supuesto a ella. Y así comenzaron su viaje de vuelta a casa, Aang perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Veo la aldea! —gritó uno de sus discípulos sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Puedo ver a la maestra Katara y creo que está furiosa —los niños comenzaron a entrar en pánico, su mentora era, por lo general, maternal pero cuando le hacían enojar daba miedo, mucho miedo.

—¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! —el pánico entre sus alumnos se intensificó, incluso estando a decenas de metros podían ver a su maestra Katara con el ceño fruncido.

—Aang, fue un gusto haberte conocido, amigo mío —dijo de forma seria su mejor alumno y amigo, Soke.

Aang sonrió de forma nerviosa, no era como si Katara se fuera a comer sus corazones, no entendía el por que de esa reacción por parte de sus alumnos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a su destino, la aldea, aunque en realidad ahora era un pequeño pueblo más que una aldea, había prosperado bastante desde hacía casi 5 años, cuando el último Señor del Fuego había retirado sus barcos de guerra de las aguas cercanas y ya no se persiguió más a los maestros agua.

—Hola cariño —ya que el joven de cabello castaño fue el primero en bajar, saludó a su prometida para comprobar si estaba enojada.

—¿¡Hola cariño!? —la voz de Katara sonaba enojada, muy enojada.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde —dijo Soke, el mejor alumno de Aang, pero la maestra agua les miró con ojos serios, no parecía estar feliz.

—¡Sentimos llegar tarde y lamentamos nuestro comportamiento! —dijeron al unísono los más jóvenes de la aldea y alumnos de Katara y Aang.

El enojo de Katara se disipó rápidamente, no podía estar enojada por siempre, a pesar de ser un tanto traviesos sus alumnos seguían siendo buenos chicos.

—Está bien, vuelvan a casa, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

—¡SI! —dijeron alegremente, se habían salvado de un castigo seguro… o eso es lo que creían.

Aang vio la escena y recordó el primer día ahí, el día que llegó a la aldea. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Fueron las primeras palabras que había escuchado después de mucho tiempo, era una voz dulce, calmada y que mostraba preocupación.

Recordó a esa chica de piel de piel bronceada y como se quedó perdido en el color de sus ojos— Aang ¿Te encuentras bien? —Katara interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresandolo al mundo real.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo recordaba algo —Katara le miró preocupada pero después de que éste relajara la expresión de su rostro supo que no debía preocuparse— estoy bien, volvamos adentro —le extendió su mano, ella por supuesto la tomó y sonrió.

—Papá terminó temprano sus tareas, hoy podremos cenar todos juntos —Aang sonrió, hacía algo de tiempo que el padre de Katara no se unía a cenar con ella y su hermano, pues Hakoda era el líder de la ciudad de la tribu agua del sur y siempre estaba ocupado, dirigir una ciudad no era tarea fácil.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, lo que antes eran pequeños iglús ahora parecían palacios— Katara, mi niña —un hombre de larga cabellera salió a abrazar a la maestra agua.

—Papá, ya no somos niños, voy a cumplir 17 años y Sokka ya tiene 18… y estoy a semanas de casarme con Aang.

—Sí, lo se querida, pero aunque te cases o tengas 40 años, aún así seguirás mi niña —Aang miró la escena conmovido, con lágrimas en los ojos de la unión que había.

—Tu también únete al abrazo, pronto serás parte de la familia —dicho esto el castaño se unió al abrazo y después de él lo hizo otro joven de cola de caballo, el hermano de su prometida y su mejor amigo, Sokka.

Era una bonita escena, sin embargo un rugido se escuchó arruinando el bello ambiente.

—Lo siento, ayudar a papá es agotador y da mucha hambre —se pasó una mano por la cabeza riéndose nervioso, pero para su sorpresa los otros dos varones se unieron.

—Lo lamentamos pero tenemos hambre —dijeron al unísono Aang y Hakoda y para sorpresa de ellos Katara comenzó a reír, era una risa contagiosa y de un momento a otro estaban riendo los cuatro juntos.

—Está bien, vamos todos adentro —dijo Katara secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y entraron a la casa, la abuela Kanna les estaba esperando.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, contando lo que habían hecho durante el día, anécdotas y algunas historias de terror mientras cenaban alrededor de la fogata. El joven castaño miró a todos reunidos y sonrió, se sentía en familia y eso lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

* * *

Ok, lamento mucho haber desaparecido durante casi 5 meses, pero la Universidad no me dejó escribir y no tenía inspiración. Éste capítulo lo empecé a escribir recién publicado el anterior pero no me convenció el resultado y tuve que reescribirlo varias veces y aún así no siento que exprese de manera clara mi idea.

Ahora estoy escribiendo otros 5 capítulos y espero que pueda publicar por lo menos 3 antes de volver a la Universidad de nuevo.


End file.
